Episode 184
The Country, Until Tomorrow is the 184th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on May 31, 2014. With the final day of the Grand Magic Games coming to an end, Juvia faces Lamia Scale's Chelia and Erza stumbles upon Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Sabertooth's Minerva. On the other hand, Natsu and the Rescue Team urges to find away out of the Abyss Palace, but are shocked to meet another Lucy Heartfilia. Summary Whilst lying on the ground, Rufus recounts his defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail. At the Domus Flau Chapati, Mato and Yajima updates the scoreboard to the crowd. Risely, Araña and Beth are discussing about their team's current position. Meanwhile, in Abyss Palace, Natsu and the rest of the rescue team search for a way out after having beaten the Garou Knights. Mirajane asks Loke how he arrived, to which he explains that he simply jumped down. Noting the case of how Arcadios survived being in the lava, Loke suggests that it was his jade amulet which protected him as it can act as a talisman, causing Wendy to remember the Jade Dragon. Yukino also notes that the princess is named Hisui which means jade as well, with Lucy and Carla adding that they need to meet her and decide for themselves if Eclipse is right or not. As Natsu gets angry over the princess being the one who threw them in Abyss Palace, the door in front opens and Natsu rolls on the floor towards it, coming close to a person wearing a hood. Looking up, Natsu asks who they are. Inside the palace, Princess Hisui is informed that the Garou Knights were defeated by Fairy Tail, much to her hidden relief. Suddenly, Darton shows up, telling her not to carry such an expression. Startled, Hisui asks why he isn't at the Domus Flau, to which he says he returned because he felt there was trouble. As she questions why Arcadios was sent to Abyss Palace without a trial, Darton states he knows she used Fairy Tail to rescue him. Darton reveals he now knows Hisui was behind the Eclipse project and Arcadios took the fall for her. Telling her she should not proceed with her plan as it's too dangerous to change the world, Hisui counters him, stating that the world should be changed. Revealing that Eclipse has a phase 2; the real project, she proceeds to explain, stating without it, the country will be destroyed as soon as the next day comes in. Back at the Domus Flau, Fairy Tail takes the lead after Gray's victory over Rufus, with Sabertooth and Lamia Scale close behind. As the team proceeds, Juvia is found by Chelia, just as Mavis predicted. Viewing Juvia as Lyon's beloved, Chelia attacks the water Mage while in the audience, the other Fairy Tail members wonder how Juvia can win if Chelia can heal herself. Mavis reveals it doesn't matter much as she can hold her off. Elsewhere, Erza heads to another area, expecting to fight Minerva but much to her surprise, encounters Kagura instead, causing her to wonder how Mavis got it wrong as the two clash and begins to cry after Freed states that even she can miscalculate. While Mavis begins tearing up over her failed prediction, the two Mages fight, eager to see the power of the other. During the battle, Erza notes Kagura's power even with her sword sheathed. Suddenly, a wormhole opens between the two and hands reach out, covering their faces. Minerva materializes through the wormhole and attacks the two, wanting to join the battle, much to the surprise of everyone. While Mavis wonders how her prediction came wrong, the foremost female Mages in the tournament prepare for a three way battle. With Minerva's arrival, the battle between Erza and Kagura turns into a three-way. In the stands, the various guild members remain assured of their comrades victory. Erza declares that she will not hold back. At the same time, Kagura wonders why Erza, given her history in the Tower of Heaven, is covering for Jellal. Minerva tells the two women that due to their guilds, people have started looking down on Sabertooth, stating that she will get rid of them. As Erza notes her confident tone, Kagura suggests they end their talk and begin fighting, as the three Mages clash, creating an explosion of Magic. Erza simultaneously attacks Minerva and Kagura, who block her slashes. Minerva uses her Magic to push Erza back but is subsequently kicked in the back of the head by Kagura. Erza recovers from the push and delivers a kick to Kagura's face, sending her crashing through a wall. Minerva appears and attacks Kagura at point-blank range. As she's nearly attacked from behind by Erza, she claims she can still see her, only to be attacked by Kagura, who is subsequently attacked by Erza. Using her Magic, Minerva takes hold of Erza and Kagura and uses Yakuma's Spell of the Eighteen Gods of Battle, creating a large explosion in the area and surprising all the onlookers. However, to everyone's surprise, Erza and Kagura remain standing. Minerva notes them to have exceeded her expectations and changes her strategy in response. Using her Magic, she teleports Millianna to the battle. In her current state, her Magic is being absorbed, but Millianna tells Erza and Kagura not to surrender despite this. As Kagura and Erza show anger at Minerva's actions, Minerva then smiles sinisterly at their rage. However, Hisui doubts the words of the person who told her, though Darton notes the people of the country to still be in danger. Hisui says that person knows the future will be one guild winning with an unbelievable outcome and if they are right, they can be believed. Darton asks if this means the future depends on the outcome of the games and should it turn out as the person said, the future they spoke of is true, at which point Hisui states that she will open the Eclipse gate herself. Inside Mercurius, Darton, having heard Princess Hisui's explanation, suggests stopping the Grand Magic Games as the way to avert the crisis. Meanwhile in Abyss Palace, Natsu confronts the hooded person, who begins crying. As she ask for their strength, the others take note of her voice. Subsequently, the person takes off her hood, revealing herself to be Lucy from the future. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Juvia Lockser vs. Chelia Blendy (started) *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Orlando (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * ** * ** * Spells used * * * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand to Hand Combat Weapons used * Manga & Anime Differences *Risley, Araña and Beth have a short conversation in the anime. *The Rescue Team's escape is extended in the anime. *Carla and Lucy have a short conversation about Horologium was not present in the manga. *In the anime, Lucy and Mirajane have a short conversation about the name of the Garou Knights' Leader. *The anime added several flashbacks of Zirconis, Arcadios, Minerva and Milliana. *The guards conversation is extended in the anime. *The statue was not present in the manga. *There are several scenes where the Thunder God Tribe replaces certain characters and their statement in the anime. *Chapati mentioning that he can feel Erza, Kagura and Minerva's Magic Power is present only in the anime. *Mavis' reaction to Minerva's Magic is removed. *In the anime, there were several extra scenes of the Eclipse Gate. *Carla remembering her premonition was not present in the manga. Navigation